


Flower Crown

by Teribite



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Basically just writing up what goes on in the actual dates as dm can't play the whole thing out XD, Characters with happy backstories? Never heard of them, Dm's word's not mine on her being a dom, F/F, Gaila the dumbass monk, Half of this is my own work and the other half is from the actual campaign, I don't know, Might have smut, My DM just wants to see them kiss more, PTSD, Thedania has massive top energy, Thedania the dom, i'm fine with this, lesbihonest, mostly cause that's all I can write apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teribite/pseuds/Teribite
Summary: My dumbass rolled a nat 20 on a role to flirt with a Monk who has a 8 for Charisma and 9 for Intelligence. These are their stories.





	Flower Crown

There was something to the air as Gaila walked to the shop. If she'd a little more intelligence she'd've figured out that it was just that it was because she was in a dress instead of her pants before she reached the coffee shop but, her head ached a lot when she concentrated on thinking. She shook her head trying to draw some attention to her footsteps before she fell. She held two things in her hand as she approached, a small bouquet of violets and other bluish purple flowers she couldn't name, and a small thing of sweets.  
She entered and looked about for her date stomach dropping as she couldn't find her at first but there, in the back by a window she sat. She caught her as she flipped the page of a book she couldn't really see. Her hair was done up in a bun that had seen some wear but only amplified Thedania's more casual clothing. A black jacket clung to her chair. Her legs were crossed with knee high lace up boots. She wore a well fitting dress the clung to her body, her skirt was laced and really didn't hide her tights.  
Gaila however, looked like a nerd in a dress. Sir Egmund, Jasmine, and that married guy all offered to help as apparently, one is suppose to brush their hair, be clean, and "own new clothing" on a regular basis. The dress she wore was uncomfortable as Jasmine stole her pants stating "you don't wear pants with a dress" Gaila disagreed but she had no say in this matter.  
She walked over to the bar curiously peeking at the barista who had been eyeing her since she entered. Gaila's ears were lower than usual because she was nervous and the barista gave her a look of "who's this idiot on a date with?" Gaila straighten as she walked to the counter ears set back in a mock confidence.  
"Coffee, Black?"  
The Barista didn't make much talk as she took her coins and pulled a kettle off a small flame. Once lukewarm, she poured Gaila a cup. Gaila easily balanced her three items as she walked to the back corner where her date sat.  
Thedania hadn't noticed her approach or chose to show no sign. Gaila's felt a sharp pang as she approached however, the flower crown she had delivered sat isolated and alone on the table. She felt her ears drop a bit but cleared her throat carefully placing her small gifts on the table.  
"Flowers and chocolates for the lovely lady?"  
Thedania looked up at the young drow with a raised eyebrow then a sweet confident smile.  
"Was concerned you wouldn't show?"  
"A few of my company fussed over my attire."  
She nodded thoughtfully giving the monk a once over. Gaila's ears twitched self consciously as she bit her lip trying hard not to shuffle her feet.  
"Sit?"  
Thedania motioned for her to sit and Gaila obliged taking the seat in front of her and as well as small sip of the coffee. It was weaker than she liked it but a good kick to keep her in the moment. She looked at the flower crown again struggling to hide her disappointment.  
"Something wrong with the crown?"  
"Allergic."  
Thedania stated with a shrug placing her book down and looking at the crown with warm look.  
"The gesture is appreciated but I'm allergic to Stargazers." -she pointed to the white and pink flower at the base of the flower that would go just above the right eye.- "Gives me a nasty itch."  
Gaila nodded letting out a soft sigh, happy it wasn't because she thought it was stupid or tacky. Thedania's eyes moved up and down clearly observing the nervous drow before her. Gaila met her gaze giving her a small quirky smile of which Thedania returned.  
"I must say, it's lovely to be out of the office."  
She turned to the window watching a few of the people pass before continuing.  
"Not many have the, how to put it? Gall? To accompany me on a date. Quite often I'm stood up or I find them, well, how does Minerva word it.....Oh yes! Greedy bastards who are just after my power and money."  
Gaila tilted her head not really able to come up with a verbal response as the back of her head ached too much barely enough to let her understand Thedania's wording but she nodded all the same.  
"I also have been told I can be quite." -she put a boot on the table giving Gaila a narrowed eyed smirk- "Intimidating."  
Gaila jumped a bit clearly having her attention grabbed. Her eyes shot down in a natural cower before Thedania laughed and Gaila regained her composure. The monk was clearly nervous and Thedania knew but, it was fun seeing how she responded, it wasn't often she got to play with another woman, let alone a drow. She'd forgotten how much her kind's ears could move. Minerva wasn't the expressive and Tava was always away on business trips and in meetings.  
"Y-you mentioned someone, Minerva, you're sister?"  
Thedania smiled finding the Gaila's nervous stutter cute. Gaila looked down embarrassed taking a quick sip but due to a slightly shaking hand, the smallest stream of coffee escaped her lips and dripped down her chin. Thedania reached forward wiping it away. Gaila's face darkened as she cleared her throat and nodded giving her a small smile.  
"Uhm, thank you for that."  
Thedania licked the coffee from her thumb curious of her date's choice of drink. She shook her head at the bitter bite of black coffee. Gaila chuckled at her reaction of which left Thedania with a slight blush.  
"That's, quite bitter."  
Gaila shrugged  
"It's actually lighter than I like it."  
"You enjoy bitter coffee?"  
"More, pungent, if it can make my hairs raise it ain't strong enough."  
She chuckled Thedania gave a polite huffy laugh as she picked up her drink, jasmine tea.  
"You have a profession?"  
Gaila gave her a quizzical look.  
"I punch things for your company?"  
Thedania nodded tapping her finger trying to find a conversation topic. Gaila looked at the older drow seeing small cracks in her mask of confidence. She was just as nervous as but was far better at hiding it. The drow picked up one of the flowers from the bouquet carefully placing it in her hair. Her hands careful not to touch her face. It was one of the special white ones she'd grabbed along with the blues. One of the few she actually could recognize.  
"There, pretty as a picture. Night Gladiolus, one of my favorites to grow."  
"You garden?"  
"Used to, my mother loved these, as well as Moon Flowers and Evening Primroses."  
There was a soft warmth to Gaila's voice genuine and caring but slightly bitter, like a cherry pie. The drow sat back into her chair holding her hands in her lap thinking a bit before asking.  
"So, what is it like being the head of a company?"  
Thedania smiled, finally, a question she knew how to answer.  
_  
The two talked for a good hour, though Thedania tended to talk a little more while Gaila patiently waited and responded. It was clear she didn't understand all of what the Thedania said but, she tried her best to engage or make her feel heard. A lot of it was about her work, mostly complaining about people like Will, or was it Bob?  
"He's so annoying. with those finger guns and all of his cats. Yes, we get it, you have seven cats and four had kittens, this happens every couple of months, stop acting like you've been blessed by a god or something! Just file your work and give me something useful already!!  
Gaila nodded shaking her head with a chuckle.  
"He could also work a little better at being clean."  
"Oh don't get me started on that!"  
This of course spawned a good ten minutes on this guy's poor hygiene and lack of social skills. Gaila nodded, wisely avoiding mention that she only really owned one thing of clothing and often forgot what the word for bath meant.  
Thedania would have continued if not for a small buzz in her jacket. She turned holding up a hand as if to silence the already silent monk. She pulled out a small orb and an image swirled into view. Gaila couldn't really make out what it was but it seemed important as Thedania groaned putting it back. Gaila gave her a quizzical look.  
"Work calls."  
She sighed clearly not wanting to leave but began to gather her things. Gaila quickly stood in attempt to help but only managed to bump the table spilling the rest of her nearly empty coffee onto Thedania's dress. She cursed as she tried to catch it but only managed to trip and fall forward.  
Thedania managed to catch her by grabbing her underneath her armpits. Gaila's face went into the older drow's cleavage which shocked the woman enough to scramble to right herself.  
"I'm so sor!!"  
Thedania stopped the apology on Gaila's lips as she kissed her. The young drow jumped but fell into it as she pressed Thedania's tongue wandered her lips. Gaila didn't really put up a fight allowing it to slip past into her mouth. Thedania pulled away too soon as the crystal hummed again. She gave Gaila a soft look as she rubbed her thumb on her cheek.  
"I would like to see you again, maybe after you come back for your job we could?"  
Gaila nodded her ears twitching and a their tips a darker shade of black.  
"I would really like that."  
Thedania smiled with a small chuckle giving the drow another kiss on the cheek brushing a hand to it before grabbing her jacket and leaving. Gaila followed a few moments later though on a different path. Her heart was racing but a feeling in her gut began to push up, one she'd been trying to avoid this whole time. When she knew she was out of range she found a tree to sit under and meditate. Trying to balanced her conflicted mind, strangled between a burning joy and a deeper sorrow that bit at her and made her head ache worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Egmund is a dragonborn, Jasmine is an elf ranger who stalks people, and I kinda forgot the last player Character's name.....and profession....(will edit that once I acquire such things)  
> Thedania did have to roll an intimidation check with that table boot. She succeeded..... with an 16 vs Gaila's 9  
> Gaila rolled a nat two on getting up, and a nat four on her dex save (her bonuses couldn't save her)  
> My Dm whispered to me later than Thedania used tongue, this prompted many shots about how thirsty our dom is.


End file.
